The Perfect Moment
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: Sometimes it only takes one person to make a moment perfect.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to J. K .Rowling

_The Perfect Moment  
_  
Albus hurried around the room adding the last touches. Candles floated in the air while a table was set for two in the middle. A light strain of music could be heard playing in the background, along with a softly burning fireplace. It was perfect. It was Minerva's birthday, and he was planning on surprising her. Normally, the staff would have thrown a party, but it appeared that they all had forgotten. This had not gone unnoticed by Minerva. She had been forlorn all day. Today he was going to treat her like the queen she was. All he had to do was wait.  
Minerva made her way through the corridor as quickly as possible, trying to get to her chambers before the tears could fall. She fell back against the closed door, and she allowed the tears to come. It appeared that everyone had forgotten her birthday this year. It wouldn't normally bother her so, but even Albus had neglected to say anything. She understood that he was busy, but he never forgot. She sat on the floor for a moment until she noticed that her fire had not been lit, and the room was becoming increasingly cold.  
She looked up and gasped. Floating in the middle of her room was a single rose. It started out a deep red and morphed into a pure white by the tips of the petals. The rose seemed to five off some sort of soft glow, illuminating it and a small area around. A smile started across her face as she saw the note tied to the stem. The smile only grew as the spotted the distinct loopy handwriting of one Albus Dumbledore.

_My dearest Minerva,  
First of all, Happy Birthday.  
Fear not my dear;  
I could never forget your special day.  
If you would do me the honor of your company  
for dinner this evening  
. Just grab the rose and say  
forever, and it will bring you to me.  
Yours always,  
Albus  
_  
A small tear slid down her cheek. "I can't believe that I doubted him." she thought as she bustled into her bedroom. She quickly changed into a more formal style robe in a deep blue. Albus always complemented her on her blue robes. Minerva let her hair out of its bun and it tumbled down her shoulders in waves. She took one look at herself in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw.  
She walked back into the livingroom and grasped the rose in her hands. As soon as she touched it th bud bloomed and released the most beautiful scent into the air. She grinned again and, taking a deep breath, whispered "forever". She felt the familiar tug of a port key and was soon whisked off.  
She landed in the center of a small room. In front of her was a beautifully set table, and she could see candles floating about. Before she had a chance to call out Minerva felt an arm wrap around her waist and a pair of warm lips pressed against her neck. Albus presented her with another rose as the kiss ended. "Happy Birthday my love. You look beautiful." She turned in his arms and kissed him lightly. "Thank you Albus." she said playing with his beard. "Where are we?" Albus grinned as he led her toward the table. "We my dear, are in the Room of Requirement. I thought it would be nice to go where we can't be disturbed. If something important happens Fawkes will come for us." He pushed in her chair and joined her across the table. Two menus had been furnished for this very occasion and listed all of the readers favorite foods.  
They spent dinner talking about everything that had gone on that day. Albus' laughter rolled over Minerva as she told him about a first year that ate an experimental piece of candy from the Weasley's and sprouted feathers, causing him to float around the room. "It's not funny Albus." she said exasperated. "It took me almost half an hour to clean up all those feathers. They refused to be removed and just kept reappearing." He just smiled, his twinkling eyes shining down at her. "I'm sorry Minerva; it was just the look on your face." seeing his line of reasoning wasn't helping his case, Albus stood up and reached down. "May I have this dance my lady?"  
Her expression softened almost immediately as she accepted his hand. "Of course my dear sir." she said with a look of due consideration. They moved close together as the strains of music washed over them. Minerva sighed contentedly as she rested her head on his chest, breathing in the smell that was uniquely Albus. His hands started to rub small circles on her lower back, and soon a soft purring could be heard. "Minerva opened her eyes and lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Thank you Albus. This has been one of my best birthdays." Albus just smiled and pulled her closer. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Anything for you Tabby. Anything."


End file.
